1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging devices, information processing methods, and computer programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging device, an information processing method, and a computer program for automatically detecting and recording highlight points in captured picture data when a moving picture is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding editing or playback of a moving picture captured by a video camera, a demand exists for extracting important scenes for editing or playback. In order to meet such a demand, a system that allows extraction of presumably important scenes through picture analysis or audio analysis of a captured moving picture has been proposed. For example, successive frame pictures constituting moving-picture data are compared, and a frame representing a scene in which a considerable change occurs is recognized as a position of scene change and the scene is recognized as an important scene. Such editing of a picture is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-176613.
As described above, in the system that has been proposed, important scenes are selected through analysis of a captured moving picture. Thus, after capturing a picture, analysis is to be performed on the captured picture, and the analysis takes a certain time.